Heath Burns/books
Heath Burns debuted in the ''Monster High ''book series in the first book, "Monster High". He is shown to be able to sneeze fire. Books Comics Hopes and Screams In "Hot Couture", With the help of Ghoulia Yelps and Heath, Clawdeen Wolf rounds up another recording for her Gory Gazette vlog Fashion Screams and Yawns. Heath resolves to be feautured as a Scream on Clawdeen's vlog to impress Abbey, but his first attempt does not go well. He goes to Howleen for insider advice on how to earn Clawdeen's fashion approval, which Howleen Wolf gladly gives in an attempt to show Clawdeen she's just as good as she is. The first few attempts end as disastrous as Heath's own attempt, though, and Heath considers going to Clawdeen directly for help instead. Howleen is not about to give up just yet and goes through Clawdeen's new fashion collection to put together the perfect look for Heath. The look isn't bad at all and Heath accidentally lets it slip he's doing this for Abbey. Highly embarrassed, Heath's temperate makes the clothes catch fire and due to a clumsy move, Clawdeen's entire collection is aflame a moment later. Panicking, Howleen tells Heath to hide in a locker and wait for her return, disregarding his claustrophobia. Heath bursts in(later in the issue), having been forgotten by Howleen and not able to stand the tiny space anymore. He tries to get Abbey's approval for his new look, but she merely thinks he joined the trend rather than created and started it. Knowing better, Clawdeen agrees to give credit where credit's due and marks Heath's outfit as a Scream on her next episode of Fashion Screams and Yawns. In "These Boots Were Made for Rolling", Heath Burns is apart of the monster high SKRM team. In "Scream All About It!", He makes a cameo appearance. I Only Have Eye for You In "Lockstness Monster", Heath makes a cameo appearance. In "Party Monster", Heath dismayed that she didn't ask him out. He meets Gil and Manny, glad that at least they all haven't been asked to the dance. When Manny and Gil reveal they have been asked, Heath is even more distraught, and wonders how to get Abbey's attention. Gil jokes that he'd need to be as fuzzy as the Furry Fiends for Abbey to notice him, which gives Heath an idea. The three of them sneak into Ghoulia's laboratory, where Heath hooks himself and a Furry Fiend up to a machine, hoping to transfer some of the toy's fuzziness onto him. As he asks his friends to make him as fuzzy as possible, the shadowy figure sneaks in and activates the machine. Heath is zapped with energy, and when the smoke clears, he is transformed into a gigantic, fluffy creature. Manny and Gil run for their lives, but the transformed Heath chases after them and gives them a hug. Abbey appears, and the creature tries to hug her, but with a firm voice she tells him to back off and sit down. Looking into the creature's eyes' she realizes it's Heath, and takes him back to the laboratory. Ghoulia hooks him up to the machine (after getting a kiss from him) and restores Heath to his normal self. Heath apologizes for the mess, and asks Abbey how she knew the creature was him. Abbey replies that she recognized Heath's good heart through his eyes, and ask him to escort her to the dance. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Comic characters